jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WCD
Hi, welcome to my talk page! Please talk under your name, if you have not talked to me yet feel free to start your own thread and I will get back to you as soon as I am able. Thank you! ((Signatures/WCD)) Whovian39 Hey welcome to the wiki i hope you enjoy it. WOW just looked at your edits... NICE FIND!!!! If only i had an old account... Anyway i will move this to the multiplayer suite page because it is the multiplayer suite and the other two pages don't seem to fit. Can you do that with any games you didn't need the account for? Hey saw some more of your edits. More nice finds well done! I would say if you need any help ask me but i don't think you will need any! Cool nice. I'd be very careful asking jagex because they might deny you using their site and block your way of getting the games. If i were you I'd say you've just found a way to get on the games and you were wondering if they'd let you post the games publicly on your site. Then if they say no we can post the way on the wiki but just be very careful so jagex doesn't see them. Other than that Good luck! What's your site called? Well, I have them saved, only way they can take it off is if they have a hammer and bash my hard drive =p lol. I haven't put them on my site yet because I haven't asked Jagex, and there is still one problem remaining: I don't know where to e-mail them (and them actually reading/responding). Maybe but i'm guessing you use some sort of link to a previous jagex site on the web archive (just a guess) and they could just block that page so you can't run it no matter what you save it too. Oh about how to contact them i have multiple ways you can just give me a minute to find them Hmmm... i think the email that best fits is this: Partners For partnering or commercial enquiries contact: Business@jagex.com Just say you weren't sure where to email but you felt this one was best fitting. Maybe you could put in a good word for the wikia while your at it... lol O.K., e-mailed them. We'll see if they allow me to. Six hours, no response. Well they are a company the size of the government lol. It might take them a little while! Been a couple of days, no response. ---- Oh and btw please could you sign the active users list just so we can like show youre here sort of thing. O.K., signed it. Thanks Goodison Goomba Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goodison Goomba (Talk) 02:02, 9 June 2009 Hello! Haven't had a chance to say this yet but welcome to the wiki. You seem to be doing a lot of good work already - keep it up! Hi! Thank you! ;]